<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's in the Little Things by Moldie_Feelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678521">It's in the Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldie_Feelings/pseuds/Moldie_Feelings'>Moldie_Feelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost Eyes DID AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASPD-coded Tobias, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cluster B, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Homework, Oneshot, a world where things don't go so south so quickly as they do in canon, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldie_Feelings/pseuds/Moldie_Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you knew what to look for, it would be easy to see if Tobias cared about you."<br/>.<br/>In which Tobias knows he cares and shows it in math homework related things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Schneien &amp; Rudolph Richardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost Eyes DID AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's in the Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Speaking of cluster b headcanons (referencing another notes from another Ghost Eyes fic I wrote), *looks at Tobias* this is another headcanon that cannot be ripped from my hands.<br/>.<br/>(disclaimer, I am clustered (A and B) but not aspd specifically even though a lot of my symptoms overlap, so don't take this and the end all be all of aspd rep)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you knew what to look for, it would be easy to see if Tobias cared about you.</p><p>He didn’t attach and empathize like most people, hurting with you and laughing with you and baring their souls as if asking to have their hearts broken later.</p><p>He’d remember details about you that were “inconsequential,” he’d protect you if it didn’t put him in too much danger, he’d refrain from cutting you off when you spoke or from pointing out what he perceived to be weaknesses, and if you were really special he’d pretend he wasn’t so detached all the time.</p><p>He did the last one with Tobi. Only Tobi, really. So, it really should be “and if you were Tobi he’d mask for you.”</p><p>Now, because the universe hates Tobias, Nothingness knew these things about him, and on some level so did Gretel. And now Gretel was in the passenger seat of their mind, looking on as Tobias helped Rudy study, and he could feel her being a happy and sappy mess like always. She didn’t pay his aggression any mind, instead watching him explain math he’d already been homeschooled about a few years ago to Rudy.</p><p>She was humming.</p><p>
  <em>Can you stop humming? I’m trying to focus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, sorry Tobias. I’m just really happy to see you making friends.</em>
</p><p><em>He’s technically </em>your<em> friend.</em></p><p><em>Hm… </em>Tobias felt the impression of Gretel cocking her head disorienting him, <em>he thinks I’m you, actually. And besides, you care about him. Don’t say you don’t, it’s clear as day you do.</em></p><p>“Tobias? Can you check over number fifteen for me?”</p><p>Tobias looked at it and forced himself to smile.</p><p>“Hey, you got it right.”</p><p>“I did? I did! Can we take a break now?”</p><p>“No.” Rudy deflated.</p><p>“But I’m so tired…”</p><p>
  <em>How can I incentivize him? Oh, right, he likes cooking videos.</em>
</p><p>“If we keep at this for five more minutes I’ll watch a cooking video with you.”</p><p>Rudy perked up instantly, grinning.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>There was no benefit to lying about this, was he seriously asking?</p><p>“Yes, really. Now, number sixteen.”</p><p>Rudy was on it immediately, scribbling numbers. Tobias let some of the ever-present tension in his shoulders escape.</p><p>Sure it was annoying when Gretel pointed it out, but he’d admit he didn’t hate Rudy. But only to himself. This was his own little secret.</p><p>“Hey, remember to move the decimal.”</p><p>“The what? Oh! Thank you Tobias!”</p><p>“…No problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, probably won't be touching this series for a while (again) because class is, unfortunately, a thing, and I'm taking English this semester so I don't know if I could handle essays, research papers, and more than one series but like... maybe I'll find time and energy in the future, you never know.<br/>.<br/>See ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>